


After the sunrise

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Chaos Theory, Confessions, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Love, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Fitzsimmons sunrise scene 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the sunrise

With the light basking over their faces, it was just easy not to have to say anything. Simmons hadn’t known the value of such a simple thing as the sunrise until she’d been without it for 6 whole months. Yet, a simple thing every day - the sun rose and the sun set here and people took that for granted. She wasn’t going to let herself take anything for granted any longer.

Stood next to her was her Fitz - he’d been so good and so patient through this whole thing. Helping her to find a way to open that portal and save Will. Had he even made it to the sunrise on that planet? Being back on earth made he think more about him, but also less about him at the same time. She had Fitz now, surely it was enough? But she couldn’t just leave Will behind there - but what would happen if he came back? What on earth would she feel?

It was easier to discard those feelings and stand in that comfortable silence with Fitz next to her, both focussing on the new day that was arising. A new day for them. 

But the sun could only rise so far, and after a while they were just stood there watching the same, unchanging view.

“We should...” Fitz began.

“Go back, yes,” Simmons ended and the two started to walk, almost bumping into one another. Fitz smiled and stopped, holding his arm forward to indicate she walk slightly ahead. He placed his hands in his pockets, the two carrying on with their silence. Where did they go from here?

“I’ll show you my findings if you want, from...for the portal,” Fitz told her. 

“I...” for a little while, Simmons didn’t even want to. She didn’t feel the urge to rush into looking for Will. She just wanted Fitz right now, even though she knew her morals wouldn’t agree with her. “Maybe later I’ll come to the lab and you can show me?”

“Yeah, sure you must be tired,” Fitz replied as they continued walking.

They reached Simmons’ room and they stopped outside, unsure of what to say in the quiet base.

“This was...” Simmons began.

“Nice,” Fitz ended, the two smiling at the same time, looking into one another’s eyes. She placed a strand of hair over her ear and nodded. “I’m not really...sure...where we go from here?”

Simmons wished she had an answer, but right now, she had no clue either. It was just all so bloody complicated. 

Then she had an idea.

“Maybe we can just...go about our normal business during the day and then watch the sunrise again tonight? We can talk about it a bit more then?” she suggested and Fitz looked a little confused, folding his arms.

“Like a sunrise kind of...rendevouz?” he asked and she bit her lip slightly, shrugging at the same time.

“I guess?” she replied and then the silence returned. Fitz smiled and nodded.

“I’ll bring tea next time. If we’re going to be there a while,” he said and she agreed. “I’ll see you in the lab later?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded and he smiled at her before placing his hands back in his pockets to walk away. Simmons breathed in - she could hardly contain it. “FITZ!” she yelled out, louder than she would’ve liked - startling herself a little. He turned around to look at her. She hesitated but then spoke. “You do know that I...meant what I said? Because I do and no matter what happened on the planet, I...”

Fitz nodded in reply and she was quiet.

“I’m glad I know,” he said and turned on the spot and walked away towards his room, with Simmons sighing a sigh of relief, leant up against her door. A new day had begun.


End file.
